


Lather, Rinse, Repeat

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Body admiration, But y'all know that with me, Consensual, Drake's got a self-esteem problem, Erotica, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Showers, drakepad, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: Launchpad joins Drake in the shower, and the two strengthen their relationship in a special way among the hot steam.





	Lather, Rinse, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR WARNING: If the rating didn't tip you off, this fic contains some explicit sexual content. If you're under 18, I advise you to click away and read my other works. You've been warned.

Flicking on the light, Drake Mallard closed the bathroom door. No disturbances would come to him now. This was his time. He was about to enter into pure, unfiltered bliss. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he studied the figure that was reflected back with a hand on his chin. The daring Darkwing Duck in his signature, iconic costume. Handsome. Dashing. Suave. Thoroughly smudged in soot and grunge.

Drake stretched his hands up to the ceiling, watching his purple jacket rise slightly as he loosened the stiff muscles in his arms. It was time he washed himself of tonight’s altogether unpleasant caper, literally and figuratively. He strode over to the tub and swept the blue and yellow striped curtain aside before gripping the faucet lever and yanking it, freeing the water. It cascaded into the tub and gurgled down the drain as Drake adjusted the temperature to his liking. Satisfied, he pulled the diverter on the faucet and ducked out of the way as the water stopped for a second, then began spraying from the shower head into the tub.

Drake returned to the mirror and watched as he undid his mask and dropped it at his feet. His white feathers were brighter underneath where they were untouched by ash. He undid the buttons of his jacket and wriggled out of it, smirking at himself. Lastly, he pulled off his teal turtleneck by its collar, leaving him fully undressed. The dirt darkened his feathers from the neck up and from his stomach down. He placed his hands on his hips and took in the sight of his body. Average build, slightly toned. Not crazy muscular like Quiverwing Duck (that nut), but still enough to be very well off for a man at his age. He would hope so. He had only been doing this for over 15 years.

Drake cocked his hip to one side and winked at the duck reflected. He only wished he was as handsome and eligible as Darkwing Duck. Drake stretched again, preparing to enter one of his favorite places to be. Turning away finally from the mirror, he stepped into the tub slowly and allowed the steamy water to envelop him. It wrapped him in its warmed as the pitter patter of the spray penetrated through his feathers to his skin. He looked down and saw the trickling liquid cast in a grey hue as it flowed into the drain. He rolled his eyes and slicked back his short hair feathers gently.

This was heaven for Drake. The warm steam, the refreshing water, the solitude. It added up to a level of comfort he had not experienced since his mother held him in her arms as a duckling. Not that he could remember those days, but he assumed they were nice because this was really nice.

Drake sighed in contentment and grabbed the soap bottle from the tub ledge. All of a sudden, the door burst open and Drake dropped it, startled. It clattered against the tub’s porcelain, the tile amplifying it into a deafening echo. He looked around and spotted a large figure’s silhouette through the curtain.

Drake sighed in exasperation. “LP, don’t scare me like that! Can’t you see it’s ‘occupado’?”

“Come on, DW,” complained Launchpad McQuack, who already seemed to be stripping down, “I feel all icky, and it would just be quicker if we both showered together.”

_ Shower...together? _ Was it the steam making Drake blush or... “C-come again?” he stammered.

“Yeah, it’s no big deal. You won’t even know I’m there.”

“Er, w-well I- th-that is…” Drake trailed off seeing Launchpad finish undressing and his shadowy shape approaching. He gulped, apprehension bubbling in his stomach as Launchpad withdrew the curtain and stepped in, sliding the curtain back behind him. Drake stepped aside as best he could to allow Launchpad to rinse the soot from his ginger hair. 

His feet turned inward as he found himself studying Launchpad from behind. The muscles on his back were pronounced, the same with his arms. His lower body was not as developed, but still fairly toned from his calves to his feathery thighs, to his...tail. Drake looked away and forced himself to try and focus on something else. He had never done anything like this before. Showering with another man… It was supposed to be a solitary experience. Just a person in their purest, natural form, alone with the cleansing water. He knew Launchpad and him were a thing, but this was just...just weird! 

But then, they had recently started sharing a room, and a bed. What was different about this compared to that? Getting a king for the both of them had been a logical and easy change to tackle after their weeks of dates and surprisingly insightful conversation, both on the job and off. This should be easy too, so why was Drake suddenly having such a hard time? Why did he need to fear this?

His face burned with shame as he knelt down to retrieve the bottle of soap he had dropped previously. He kept his movements slow and careful as if he didn’t want to get caught.

“Boy, that Quackerjack can sure think of some weird toys, eh, D.W.?” said Launchpad turning around. 

Drake looked up at him and the two locked gazes for a second before Drake realized the unflattering angle he was staring at Launchpad from, right between the man’s legs. He yelped, slipping on the tub floor and landing on his tail. Drake rubbed the back of his neck, turning away from his sidekick. 

“Uh...are you OK, D.W.?”

“I’m fine!” Drake asserted, jumping up and squeezing out some soap aggressively. “Why wouldn’t I be? No amount of exploding erector sets or TNT-laden teddy bears can faze Darkwing Duck!”

Showering with Launchpad, on the other hand… Drake shook the thought from his head as he began to lather his torso.

“Look, if you have a problem with me bein’ in here with you, you can just say so.”

“What makes you say that? It’s not like we’re never not around each other all the time. This is no different!” he said, reassuring himself subconsciously. He reached around to his back and struggled to cover each inch with the bubbly soap. There was one spot just out of reach and he struggled to cover it, grunting as his arms failed to stretch far enough. 

Without warning, he felt hands on his shoulders and he dropped his arms so that they hung limp. He looked behind him to see Launchpad staring back with the tenderest of smiles. His sidekick began massaging his shoulders, which felt quite good. The hands worked their way down his back, covering the spot Drake couldn’t reach, then slowly came back up, drawing circles through his feathers all the way up. All of Drake’s anxiety seemed to melt away from him as the soap was rubbed into his feather coat. 

Drake sighed. “Look, I, uh...I just haven’t done anything like this...is all,” he muttered, shrugging his shoulders. He never thought he would ever do this. Be this vulnerable. Be this open. Be this exposed to the man he knew he loved. Yet here they were, and Drake didn’t know what to do. He was always in control, always had a plan. Could he actually be able to let this moment happen without knowing the outcome? It was a scary proposition.

But not impossible.

“We had open showers back at the compound where I learned to fly, so I never had an issue with showering with others,” said Launchpad, continuing to work the soap up and down Drake’s arms and to his chest. All too soon, though, he stopped, then removed his hands from Drake’s body. “Maybe I shoulda got a yes before I barged in, huh?”

Drake's shoulders raised reflexively, he turned around to look at his partner. Now he was looking apprehensive, arms drawn in close to his torso, looking down. 

Blinking, he said, “Well, I don’t necessarily mind the, er, intimacy. Um, w-well, what I meant to say is...” Why was he struggling to collect his thoughts? The weird knot in his stomach was returning. He just wanted to get back to that soothing massage that had swept his cares away, made the world retreat for a while. 

He studied Launchpad. Despite his constant mistakes, he certainly had a way of making things better.

Drake squeezed his arm, turning a leg inward. “C-could you keep doing that? The massage thing?” he muttered. “I, er...liked that.”

The knot seemed to unravel when he saw light return to Launchpad’s face. Drake still had a lot to learn about this whole relationship thing, but he was relieved to have done something right. 

Besides, he really did enjoy Launchpad’s gentle caress.

“Ya know, I could tell,” said Launchpad, winking and chuckling as a faint blush grew across his beak.

Drake raised his eyebrow, unsure at first what he was referring to, but then it clicked and Drake felt himself light up red as a cherry. He looked down and his fear was confirmed.

His manhood was poking out from under his feathers.

He covered himself with his hands, gulping. “I...don't know how that happened…” he said with a shaking voice, despite his attempt to remain calm.

“Aw, you don’t gotta hide that you liked it. I don’t mind.”

“You...you don’t?”

“Nah. That was a nasty scrape we escaped tonight. I don’t blame ya for wanting to...heh, relax.”

Drake scratched the back of his neck, anxiety returning to his gut. “Well...I mean-” He was cut off by Launchpad squirting some more shampoo over his shoulders. The cold gel felt odd surrounded by the steam of the shower, but it was canceled by Launchpad rubbing it into a lather. Drake couldn’t help but sigh at the return of the gentle touch as he worked the cleansing soap up and down his arms like before. Adequately soaped up, he turned Drake around as his massage moved to Drake’s torso. He rubbed his chest in circles, across and back, scratching delicately. Drake nuzzled the back of his head against Launchpad as he moved down to his abdomen, enjoying the sensation of those thick fingers running across his stomach and down to his hips.

Drake tensed, feeling his pulse spike as Launchpad stroked his inner thigh. The pilot must’ve noticed the hitch in his breath because his hand stopped dead in its tracks, inches away from Drake’s crotch and the proof of his desire that stood there. Drake swallowed, knowing what may be coming next, but he didn’t mind. In fact, deep down, he knew he wanted this. He knew it was time for them to take their relationship to the next level.

Launchpad tentatively moved his index finger back and forth along Drake’s thigh. “Do you want me to, D.W.?” he murmured.

Drake shuddered, a faint moan escaping from his beak. “...yes,” he breathed. He closed his eyes and leaned against Launchpad, focusing on the sensations all around him. The warm water dripping down his back, the bubbling suds layered upon his feathers, Launchpad’s hand between his legs. 

The palm rubbed all around his pubic area back and forth, from his abdominal muscles down to his taint, and it felt amazing. Then, suddenly, it was gone.

Now it was two fingers, touching the tip of his penis. The aching desire felt before was amplified for a brief second, and Drake let loose a shudder, that became a moan as those two fingers began to draw up and down slowly. The sleek, engorged organ twitched with the stimulation as it was stroked from top to base and back again, each stroke contributing to the building feeling of pleasure. Then Launchpad switched to his whole hand, grasping the length and massaging up and down.

Inside Drake’s mind were an array of flying colors and shapes, painting themselves along the insides of his eyelids as his boyfriend worked his shaft. His breathing increased, occasional gasps slipping out, and all he could focus on was the fire and the passion he was experiencing, feelings not felt in a long time. He couldn’t even recall if it was ever felt.

He could feel natural lubricant leaking out as the massage continued. Drake groaned, crossing his legs and squirming against Launchpad. He couldn’t stand this. “Faster...please.”

Drake gritted his teeth as the pace increased, each stroke sending waves of heat along his cock. It took everything in him not to vocalize with each stroke as his fluids were spread along his shaft. He craned his head to the side, drowning in the sensations contributing to the inevitable climax sneaking up on him.

The desire seemed to fill his penis to the bursting point. “I..I can’t hold it…” he moaned, trying to so he could feel this as long as he could. With panting breaths, Drake bit down on his lower lip as the threshold was finally crossed. Waves of pleasure enveloped him as he ejected his pent-up sexual energy. Launchpad’s hand moved with the rhythm of his ejaculation, all stimulation contributing to wrap Drake up in absolute pleasurable perfection. 

Almost as soon as it happened, the throbbing of Drake’s penis died down and he felt it limpen. It would return from whence it came, burrowing inside his body to be made decent by his thick feather coat.

Drake opened his eyes, panting hard. He looked down to see globules of his semen washed between his feet towards the drain, never to be seen again. He turned slowly to look up at Launchpad, who was erect himself. He had a comforting smile across his beak. “Did I do alright?”

Drake wrapped his arms around Launchpad’s midsection and rested the side of his head against his abdominals. No words were needed. He was sure this would be all the answer Launchpad needed.

He could feel Launchpad hugging him as well. “Love ya, D.W.,” the pilot spoke tenderly.

“You too, ya big lug,” Drake responded, losing himself in his lover’s touch.

+++

Drake and Launchpad stepped out of the bathroom, towels around their waist, looking much cleaner and fresher. Drake hummed to himself, a dopey smile across his beak as he walked to the bedroom door with a spring in his step and opened it.

“Boy, you two were sure in there a while,” came a voice from down the hall. Drake looked to see Gosalyn poking her head out from her room. The sounds of Whiffle Boy 3 could be heard from inside.

“Well, you know, Gosalyn,” said Drake, rising on his tip-toes, “a hero must do whatever it takes to keep clean, even if it seems like a lost cause. Because, my goodness, tonight was messy!”  _ In more ways than one, _ he thought, but heaven forbid Gosalyn ever finds out about that.

“Come on, D.W.,” said Launchpad. Drake turned to his left to see Launchpad already on his bed, eyelids half closed, hidden desires across his face.

“Going to bed?” said Gosalyn. “It’s barely even 10:00!”

“And that’s way past  _ your _ bedtime, little missy,” said Drake, wagging his finger at his daughter. “Besides,” he continued, stretching, “I’ve got a favor I need to return.” With that, he walked into his bedroom and shut the door, locking it behind him. It was time to return to pure, unfiltered bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this. I originally planned it to be for From the City of St. Canard, where it would just be Drake enjoying his shower. However, someone on Discord made a shower sex comment which got my wheels turning. I was pretty nervous, so I wanna thank LadyAriaa for editing this, and for her kind comments on my draft. They were very encouraging. Check out her work here, y'all!
> 
> Until next time, stay dangerous!  
> -AJ


End file.
